not only you and me
by wickedwitchofwinchester
Summary: Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman have never wanted anything as much as they want Quinn Fabray's body. One tipsy night, they find the way to get it; by making it a team effort. They're all left satisfied...but Quinn is also left confused.  AU-ish, no slash
1. 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters in this fic. The fic title is taken from the Britney Spears song,_ "3"_, as well as are the the lyrics that open the story. All credit goes to her, and her writers.

**A/N:** This is a very smutty, and very long one-shot about a threesome between my favorite girl and her two leading men. It's set early in the season I suppose, but of course very AU-ish since we know this is not how Quinn lost her virginity. Not sure how I feel about the outcome of my idea...but here you go.

I wish we had the option to mark three characters...because it's sort of equally for either Puck/Quinn or Finn/Quinn fansI'll just mark it as Puck/Quinn, because that's my OTP (even though I love Finn/Quinn a lot too)

Also, I'm not marking this as complete just yet because I'm making two little add-ons dealing with Quinn's "morning after" encounter with each guy.

**Rated:** M

* * *

_" what we do is innocent;_  
_just for fun and nothin' meant "_

It's supposed to be their date night.

That's the only reason Quinn had let the hot tub warm up. Her parents wouldn't like the idea of her and Finn in the hot tub together while they're away on their third cruise of the year, but she figured as far as sins go, keeping her parents in the dark about what her and her boyfriend do on their dates is a pretty small crime.

Tonight doesn't seem like it's shaping up to be an actual date though, because she opens the door, already clad in her peachy-pink two piece to find that Finn isn't alone. He's standing there with the standard goofy boyish look in his brown eyes, and his main crone Noah Puckerman is leaning against the door frame like he owns the place when he's never even been inside.

"I messed up." The quarterback explains instantly with a shrug, "When I told you tonight would be the best night for me to come over, I forgot that I told Puck that we'd chill tonight."

"Tell him to go home." Quinn says obviously, as if the boy in question is not standing mere centimeters from her. She's not looking at him. She often avoids Puck's stare. It's so intense. It makes her feel funny deep in her stomach. She's decided that must be the hate she feels for him because he's one of the few people she can't seem to control.

"_He's _right here." Puck butts in, "And _he's _not going home, because _his_ Mom is having a book club meeting, and _he'd_ rather take a piss on _The Red Tent _than read it, or listen to people who_ have _read it."

"As if you could even read." Quinn says, green eyes finally flickering over in his direction. He lays a hand over his heart, as if to mockingly suggest her statement hurt.

"Come on Quinnie" Finn pleads, using the sickeningly adorable nickname for her that should make her cringe, but actually always seems to endear him to her a little more, "Can't we just all hang out together tonight? I mean...we're all friends..."

She wants to point out that Noah really isn't her friend at all. He's _his_ friend, and from her observations not even really a good one. He never cares to make lewd statements about her, or try to look up her Cheerios skirt even when Finn's around. Doesn't care to do even _worse_ things when Finn's _not _around.

That's how they all end up the hot tub together though. Because really, Puck's staying and there is no use in wasting breath arguing.

Her in her delicate swim-suit, and the boys in their boxer shorts. They should have known this would be trouble.

They should have known it was going to be even more trouble when Puck disappeared into her house alone to "use the bathroom" and comes back with a bottle of dark liquid he found buried in her cupboard.

"I _knew_ Daddy Fabray was a liquor man"

Quinn doesn't say that it's her mother who drinks. She isn't supposed to know that anyway

Everything is going normal for a while. They all share the bottle, and splash a little bit, and laugh a lot.

Then, when Puck leans over to get the bottle from Quinn, his lips suddenly crush into hers. For a split second she responds, but quickly she shoves him off.

Suddenly, the boys are both standing up in the water, because even if he's a little drunk, that's Finn's girl Puck just assaulted with his lips, and he obviously can't let it stand. He pushes him hard once, and then twice, but stops because it confuses him that Puck isn't fighting back.

"I'm sorry bro...I'm sorry." Puckerman shocks him even more by admitting, "She's just so damn perfect...I want her so much...I can't help it."

That should make Finn want to punch him in the mouth, but he sympathizes with the feeling too much to continue to box at him. "I know." He says, because he wants her just as much. Goes crazy at the thought of touching her. Hell, almost every time he kisses her he gets hard.

Quinn is sitting on the edge of the hot tub now, unsure of what to do. There are two guys who were fighting over her standing the hot tub, now standing and discussing how much they want her almost all friendly like. She knows the main thing she should be feeling is flattery, but mostly she's feeling fear. She's feeling fear because she's never been this turned on before.

All sexual things sort of make her fearful. Because they're dirty and impure. She's only ever even touched herself twice. She thinks about the irony of those two times now, as she's looking at the two boys.

The first was after a game, and she and Finn were both so excited and happy about the win that they'd let their post-game make-out session in his truck go a little far. He hadn't had any "accidents", but he'd got so hard from the position she sat sort of straddling his leg that she'd been able to feel him through his mesh after-game gym shorts on her thigh. She'd asked him to take her home, and after minimal begging, he'd agreed. She'd immediately taken a shower when she got in the door, and that's where she'd tried it for the first time, in a desperate attempt the relieve the pressure that had built up between her legs.

The next time, it was after a Cheerio's practice. She'd ventured back in from outside to fill her water bottle up in the fountain. While she was there, she'd decided to bend over and take a fresh drink from the fountain before the refill. Almost the second she bent over, she felt someone press against her her back. She felt something stiff against her backside and gasped. She expected Finn, but should have known by the boldness it wasn't him. She turned around right into the smug glare of Puck. "What do you think you're doing?" She'd demanded, her breath rugged. He'd been on the field running sprints when she left "You felt that didn't you?" He'd asked cockily, and she knew he meant his erection. He leaned close to her ear "I just thought you'd like a little feel of what you did to me...doing all that bouncing around out there in that skirt..." She'd instantly pushed him away, growling and meaning to forget the incident, but it had crept back into her thoughts again that night as she laid in bed, tossing and turning. She'd done a little growling then too, as her hand snuck under her night gown,

Back in the present, they were both looking at her.

"I want you too." She pants, her pulse quickened from the booze and the adrenaline "Both of you."

And that's how it's decided. Both Finn and Puck have been dreaming for the last couple years of getting between Quinn Fabray's legs, and they've apparently finally found the the only strategy that's going to work. Making it a team effort.

"Rules." Quinn says with a shaky breath, stepping completely out of the hot tub now, and wrapping a towel around her. "Number 1 - No one is ever allowed to know." She doesn't even want Jesus to know, but she knows he already does. She'll have to apologize later. When she's a little less tipsy, and a lot less aroused.

The boys take this as a cue to throw out their own rules.

"Number 2 – I ain't fucking touching him." Puck swears.

This doesn't look like it bothers Finn at all. In fact, it sort of relieves him. He didn't want to do stuff with Puck either, but he wants Quinn so much there was a part of his brain that had told him that if doing so would grant him access to her, than he would suffer through it.

"Number 3 – If I ever say stop...you stop." She pushes her damp blonde hair behind an ear, a little nervously. She's looking mainly at Puck for this rule.

"Number 4 – I go first." Puck bounces back,

"No way." Finn shoots at him, "Number 4 is _I _go first..._.I'_m her boyfriend." He looks back to Quinn, "And Number 5 is that this doesn't change anything...that this is just a one time thing for life experience sake.. .after tonight you're still mine..._only mine_."

With a soft smile, Quinn nods in absolute agreement. Puck rolls his eyes at the cute little agreement.

"The sixth and final rule is for you to get naked..._now_." Puck says to break up the grinning session.

"Not out here like animals." Quinn glares. Even if she's about to do something wild and reckless, she can at least maintain a little decency by choosing an appropriate location. "Upstairs. My room."

This plan is good to Puck, whose never been in her room, but dreamed about it often. In fact, this whole situation if a lot like one of his reoccurring dreams. Only in the dream, Finn was Santana.

When they get to her room, it's just like he's always imagined it would be. It's very put together, very princess-like. Everything seems to be in a shade of ivory. The color of a pure little Daddy's girl. The first thing Quinn does is slip over to her dresser and lays two pictures face down. One is of her and father, and the other is of Jesus. Niether of them need to see what is about to happen.

Finn is standing against her closed door, almost as nervous as she is. He's not sure he can handle the sight of Puck touching her. It made him mad enough to see him kiss her in the hot tub. But Quinn wants them both right now, and he's pretty inclined to give her anything she wants, seeing as _she's _everything _he_ wants.

Puck is the only one sure of himself. He's pulling his wet shorts down already. He doesn't care about being naked around Finn. They've been seeing eachother naked in the locker room for years. He just knows if this shit is really going to happen before either of them chicken out or change their minds, then nudity needs to start happening. Apparently Finn agrees, because he tugs his dark shorts down and off as well as he comes closer.

By the time Quinn turns around, the two hottest boys at William McKinley are standing practically side by side, chests glistening from the water, and completely naked. She bites her bottom lip, and the sight makes both boys almost simultaneously grunt.

She's sort of shivering in the wet suit as she lets the towel she's been gripping fiercely drops to her feet. She moves her hands behind her, breathing slowly, meaning to under her bikini top.

"Want us to do it?" Finn suddenly offers. He's so anxious to get his hands on her, he's about to explode. She nods, and brings her hands back to her sides. The boys waste no time in closing the distance and flanking her. Finn is behind her, fingers swiftly pulling the peach colored strings to make the top part. Puck isn't bothering with the strings of her bottoms from where he stands in front. He slips a finger in either side, and peels them down. Both parts of the garment hit the white carpet at almost the same time.

Now they're all naked, hot, bothered, and ready. The boys seem to be looking for one bit of last minute confirmation from her.

"Promise...promise you don't think I'm a whore..." She pleads, despite the fact she's about to have a mini-orgy.

"I think you're perfect." Finn assures her, his eyes drinking in her skin.

Puck's eyes haven't left her body either, but they momentarily drift up to her eyes when she asks the question "You? A whore?" He shakes his head. He could never see her like that. Even now, he can only think of her as a princess. He's Noah Puckerman though, and he can't say shit like that out loud, so he just says "You're Cyndi Lauper babe...you're a girl, and you just wanna have fun." That doesn't sound any better. Glee is making him sort of fruity, he thinks.

Finn can't wait anymore, he's pressing his body against her back, and she lays back against him. She turns her head a little bit, and he leans down and kisses her lips. When they part, she glances over at Puck whose watching, then back to Finn, who nods. Puck leans in now, and drinks in her kiss for the second time tonight. Her lips are red when they part, and cheeks are rosy from blushing. To ease a little awkwardness, she says "You two won't even kiss once for me?"

"Fuck no." Puck shakes his head, instantly squishing the notion. His lips aren't going near Hudson. Instead, they start sliding around on her neck. Finn follows suit from his place behind her, kissing the other side of her neck. All she can do is enjoy their work, one arm curving up behind her to encircle Finn's neck, while the other slings over Puck's shoulder, her hand running down his back

She feels a hand between her thighs, and from the devilish glint in Puck's eye, she knows it's his fingers that are starting to stroke her, coaxing her legs open. She makes a little whimpering sound which makes Finn groan. He likes the noises. Puck does too, but he likes the frustrated little facial expressions she's making even better.

Puck enters her with a finger, probing, making gentle ministrations. "Tell us what you want..." Finn nods, but he's sort of wrapped up in his own task right now. He's finally realized he's got full access to Quinn's boobs. He's never even gotten under bra before, and now here her milky globes are, pink nipples perfectly erect. His hand's massaging one, and he's tentatively pinching the nipple of the other between his thumb and forefinger.

She answers with a pleasured noise, and both guys are sure it's their own handiwork.

Puck notices Finn's confident look, and because he's an ass, makes a point of saying "You're so wet, baby..._soaking wet_" To tune the dolt into the fact he's finger-fucking the hell out of his girlfriend.

To his surprise, Finn's look is more one of wonderment than anger "I want to feel" He groans.

"No." Puck shakes his head, and Quinn feels him lift her, and deposit her on the edge bed, before instructing Finn, "Taste her, instead."

Finn kneels between her legs, and she feels his tongue graze her thigh a few times, before it flits against her lower lips, and finally dips into her wetness. This was Finn's first taste of a woman, and needless to say, he is not disappointed. His pleased sounds explain that.

"Fuck man" Puck grunts, climbing on the bed, and placing a hand on Quinn's bareback. He's seriously regretting being so generous and letting Finn get the first lick "What's she taste like?

The only reasonable answer Finn can think of to sum it up is "heaven", but that sounds like an over zealous and dorky answer. He doesn't want to look like some goofy lovestruck kid in front of Puck, who is obviously the experienced one here. So licking his lips, he just pants "She's sweet."

Maybe Quinn should have had some sort of problem with the boys discussing her like an ice-cream flavor, but she's too busy making throaty groans as Finn goes right back to flicking his tongue across her opening. Suddenly, in addition to his hands running up and down her back, she feels Noah's hot breath on her ear "You think that feels good?" He asks, then speaks to Finn "Suck her clit."

Finn's tongue dips to surround the hood, as Puck's tongue curls around her ear.

She's already so worked up that Finn hasn't even been sucking long when her first ever orgasm over takes her, and she shudders. Puck's ears fill with her deep moan, and Finn's mouth is filled with her come.

"I need you..._now" _Finn grrunts as he licks the taste of her from his lips, and watches her writhe and ride out her climax, her back against his best friend's chest.

"You ready, baby?" Puck whispers in her ear, and after she nods with a glazed look in her eyes, he scoots back pulling her with him, and Finn climbs on the bed positioning himself between her legs. He leans forward and kisses her slack lips, and she tastes the sweet, slightly acidic taste of herself on his lips. As Finn positions his tip at her still soaking entrance, Puck kisses her, stealing the fruity tang of her heat from where the other football player left it on her lips.

Quinn suddenly gasps a little, but not because she feels Finn readying himself to push in, but because she feels Puck's hard, insistent arousal against her back.

"I don't want to hurt her." Finn worries, despite the fact the pressure in him has now grown to the point he has no idea how he's holding himself in without plunging deep inside her and releasing.

"It'll only hurt for a minute." Puck says, his words still coming out in a whisper next to the blonde's ears, his eyes glued to, and enjoying, the side-view of her ecstasy filled face. "Then, she'll love it."

"Tell me it's okay." Finn is looking at his girlfriend for confirmation now, not the other boy. "Tell me what to do."

Even the middle of her passion haze, Quinn is slightly moved by the gesture. That he would consider stopping when they were this far in.

"Fuck me." She begs, almost not recognizing her own cracking voice.

The groan she hears is Puck's rather than Finn's, because suddenly he's finding his own orgasm hard to hold in when she's talking dirty like that. And he's a pro at going the extra mile. He's closed his eyes and doesn't even realize Finn has slipped in, until he hears Quinn's sharp intake of breath.

He wraps his arms around her tightly, holding her as Finn slowly grinds into her. He kisses away the single tear that spills from her eye from the pain of being entered for the first time. Just as he promised her though, even though the ripping pain is worse than she expected, it doesn't last long. She's able to open her eyes finally, and look into Finn's brown ones as he sinks in and out slowly, building up a steady rhythm. Her hips are moving with his, as Puck's hands slide over them.

Even if his hands are everywhere over her porcelain skin, Finn has forgotten Puck is there. All he sees are Quinn's green eyes, full of pleasure that he's bringing her, and all he can feel is her tight heat wrapped around him. It's almost too much for him, and when she throws her her head back arching against Puck's shoulder, screaming with her second orgasm of the night, he comes right then and there.

He waits a long second, regretting that he ever has to pull out of her.

Quinn's laying limp against Puck's shoulder, and he desperately wants his turn to feel her, but apparently despite his dick being hard as stone, he himself has gone soft and he directs her "Just rest now babe...just rest now." His hands massage her shoulders.

To his surprise, Quinn rolls over in his arms, and pushes him down on her pillow by pressing her small hands on his chest. He's been so patient. A virtue she never knew he had until tonight. She realizes just how hard it's been for him when she spies his full on erection.

"You can just suck me if you want..." He pants reaching out to stroke her perfect red lips, because he's not Gandhi here. He deserves _something. _

"I-I wouldn't be good at it." Quinn protests aloud, "Don't you want to feel..._me_?"

Everything about her turns him on, even the way she can't call her pussy by name.

"Get on." He grunts, and groans even harder when he feels her take him in her little shaky hand and guide him inside of her. Puck's hand covers hers and assists her in finding her opening. She isn't even really that nervous now. She knows the painful part is over. The only thing that has her slightly nervous is the thought of her boyfriend watching her ride his best friend.

But as she slides down, and Finn watches the two start a steady rhythm of their own, he's too turned on to be hurt or upset. He's surprised by how fast he's hard again. And when Quinn starts a hum of moans as the pace with Puck increases, he has to employ the use of his own hand to help himself out. He allows the other to tangle in Quinn's golden hair.

She only vaguely feels the tugging on her hair, because Noah's hips are bucking furiously up into her now, and she's riding and grinding him with such vigor that she's growing short of breath. Her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest. Or maybe that's his mile-a-minute rapid heartbeat she's hearing.

"Come for me, Quinn" He grunts, close to his own brink. He moves a hand up between their racking bodies, and starts rubbing her clit with a his finger in a circular motion "Come hard for me."

The added stimulation on top of his deep thrusts is more than enough, and she's pretty sure her eyes almost roll back as she does as exactly as she's told. Feeling her shudder underneath the hand he has rubbing her back now, Finn comes again in his own hand.

Puck allows himself a few more thrusts, because she's so fucking tight now that she's clenched, and then with an inhuman sound that could possibly be her name, he comes. She rests on top of him, and he's almost be content to let her fall asleep like that, with him still inside her.

Finn helps her off though, because he knows if Quinn doesn't go bathe some of the sweat and other fluids off, she'll wake up sticky and grimy in the morning, and won't be pleasant.

She's not sure she can walk, so he helps her to the bathroom, kissing her against the door, before she goes in shutting it, and he turns back to Puck.

They stare at each other for a moment in naked awkwardness. They're bros, but niether is sure how they feel about seeing the other in the afterglow of the best sexual experience of both their lives.

"My gym bag's in the truck...I got a couple pair of shorts" Finn finally says rubbing his neck, and pulls back on his wet boxer shorts to make the trek outside to get them, without further explanation.

Somewhere inside Puck's head, he hopes Quinn will open the door and come back for more of him before Finn ever gets back. A more pressing thought is that he should try the door and see if it's locked. If it's not...see if she needs company in the tub.

But Finn's back with the shorts before he can make himself move, and they both put on the dry clothes in silence.

Puck settles himself in the left side of the bed, while Finn collapses on the right.

The bathroom door opens, and they're saved from strained conversation by the sight of Quinn in her white gown. It's long, hitting her at the knee, but also very light and sheer.

She climbs into the bed between them, wordlessly.

Finn thinks she looks like a fairytale princess, glowing and precious.

Puck thinks she looks like a angel in the the white, all soft and warm.

They both think they can see her nipples through the night gown.

In no time, their little exhausted virgin girl is fast asleep in the crook of Finn's arm, having pulled Puck's arm around her waist for more warmth.

Puck's chin rests on her shoulder, and Finn's against her forehead.

"Hey Finn" Puck whispers as softly as he can into the night.

"Yeah?" Finn's voice is equally muted.

"Thanks."

In her sleep, Quinn sighs peacefully.


	2. The Morning After: Finn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters in this fic. The fic title is taken from the Britney Spears song, _"3"_, as well as are the the lyrics that open the story. All credit goes to her, and her writers.

**A/N: **This is the morning after encounter with Finn. I'm not very proud of this one, and I'm not sure why I wanted to do these two "morning after" addendums. I just had them in my head I guess. Please feel free just to ignore them. The Puck one will come soon.

Also, I'm drowning in my nursing program homework/papework, so I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes in here.

**Rated:** M

* * *

"_if you don't like the company  
let's just do it you and me"_

When Quinn wakes up to noises coming from downstairs in the kitchen, she sits up with a start.

She just knows it's her parents home early from St. Croix and that she's going to get shipped off to some all girls bible academy in Switzerland or something. After all, that's what her dad had threatened to do the first time he saw Finn kiss her on the porch. The kissing part didn't bother him. The tongue part did.

Oh boy, if he'd only seen what Finn's tongue was capable of last night.

Quinn blinks a few times, and breathes a sigh of relief when she notices only one male still sprawled on her bed. That means it's the other one making the noise, not her conservative parents. The sun is pouring in her window, and Noah Puckerman's strong bronzed back catches the light. He's facing the opposite direction, but his arm is still in place around her waist. She slips gently out from under, so she doesn't wake him up.

For a moment, she glances in her vanity mirror, looking for some traces of difference in her face after the experience last night. Like maybe she's turned from a serene and pure looking blonde beauty into a skanky looking hag or something. But her face is still glowy and fresh looking, her skin still rich and creamy, and her hair still soft (though a bit messy) and falling in it's blonde waves over her her thin shoulders. The only thing that looks a bit different are her sharp green eyes. They still have an edge, but she swears the color has warmed up some. They are almost an amber green in hue now.

She takes the white robe from her door, and wraps herself up in it before she pads barefoot downstairs to the kitchen to see what Finn is plundering in.

It just so happens that he seems to be cooking breakfast in his boxers. Even though she's pretty sure he's making more of a mess than anything else, she smiles and and walks over, lacing her arms around his waist, and resting against his bare back.

"This better be who I think it is..." He kids

"Mhmm" She sighs, pressing her lips to his back softly

"Good." He smiles, and jokes "You sleep good then, Puck?"

Quinn play smacks him with the soft tie of her robe, just as he turns around and gathers her toward his lips for a good morning kiss.

"Morning, beautiful." He covers her lips with several of the quick, warm kisses

She smiles against his lips "Good morning, handsome."

Finn's been around Quinn a lot in the morning when he picks her up for school sometimes, and she is never this pleasant. She's just not a morning person.

"Are you making me breakfast?" She grins, peering over his shoulder at the stove.

"Maybe." Finn tickles her that place on her side that makes her giggle softly

He reaches over and takes one for the grape halves he's sliced for the fruit salad she loves to eat in the morning, offering it to her. She takes it between her lips, flicking her tongue over his fingertip lightly.

"Mmm." She nods appreciatively, "That tastes good."

"I've tasted something better." His voice admits, lower than normal, and his eyes a shade darker.

Quinn blushes because they're talking about it now. Or at least alluding to it.

She swallows.

"It felt as good as it tasted." Quinn admits, looking down at their feet., before glancing back up to Finn, who is wearing a ridiculously proud grin.

"Next time..." He breathes, hoping in his heart that they'll be a _next time _"I'll do it for you for _hours." _Now that he knows what he's doing, he's sure he'll be able to control his own urges long enough to properly satisfy her. And he really did like it. Some of the guys in the locker room have complained about going down on their girls, but he can't understand why. Quinn tasted amazing and felt so hot and wet against his tongue that it made him shiver just to think about. He has no idea what's not to like.

"When's next time?" Quinn asks, breathing a little faster. She leads Finn's hand up her gown, placing it on her hip. His eyes flash with the realization she's not wearing panties. His lips quickly crush into hers in appreciation for this fact, and start trailing down her cleavage. She shimmies out of her robe, arching her back when she feels his finger slip around her thigh to test the wetness between her legs.

"Before breakfast?" He asks, teasing her because she's already so dripping and ready so very early. He wonders if this has always been what made her so snappy in the morning. She was just horny and had nothing to do about it.

She wonders if she's bold enough now to hike the gown up and lay flat on the same table she eats family breakfasts on, and ask her boyfriend to eat her out. Before she can suggest it though, Finn's replaces one finger with two, and is teasing her most sensitive areas. She arches deeply in his arm when he strokes some of her wetness on to her clit. He rubs it until she's practically making choking, noises, Then he moves his two finger back in and starts pumping then, leaving his thumb to tend to her erect clit, until she's whimpering against his shoulder and begging for the orgasm he's pushing her so close to.

"Please Finn...please." He's never heard her so earnestly ask for anything before. Not sure if she's ever even said _please _before. But he always gives her whatever she wants anyway, and right now is no exception. She clenches so tight around his fingers he's not sure he can thrust them out again, and when he does, she comes so hard that she drenches his hand in liquid heat.

Finn thinks it's pretty ironic that a girl that is so hard to please when it comes to everything else in life seems so easy to push to her sexual brink. His uncle even told him once that female orgasms were a myth. The way Quinn acted about sex prior to last night, he'd been inclined to believe it. Not now though. Quinn might be a good actress, he's not sure, but he _knows _she's not faking those sounds. It makes him feel a little less insecure about the whole premature ejaculation thing. Obviously, they are both over eager when it comes to sex.

At first when she screams, and starts hitting his shoulder, Finn thinks she's still reacting to her powerful climax, but then he smells the burning smell, and even though she's breathless from the fingering she gets out " Fire."

It's not a fire. The bacon's just overcooked, and smoking.

Finn turns around to handle it, and she collapses in one of the chairs.

"The bacon's ruined." Finn reveals "I guess it's okay though...bacon offends Puck anyway."

Quinn laughs softly, resting her head over on her own shoulder, and smiling sweetly up at him as he walks closer again, sitting the plate of fruit in front of her.

Instead of reaching for her food though, Quinn's hand slips up the leg of his boxer shorts, rubbing the muscle of his thigh.

"Quinn-"

"I'm not just teasing" She breathes, because rubbing his thigh has been something she'd always done to turn him on then leave him high and dry. Now she feels guilty for always having teased him so hard, when giving in felt so much better for the both of them. The soft pads of her fingers connect with his tip, "Come here"

It takes a lot of will power for Finn to not comply, but he has to lead her hand out of his shorts, and kiss her fingers sweetly. "Q, I cannot wait for you and me to hook-up alone...when it's just us...like it's always going to be from now on... and we have all the time in the world to do whatever we want to do to each other."

She isn't stupid. She knows this means he's got to go now. And she also knows it's his way of remind her she shouldn't argue, because he gave her a threesome with barely any thought, and isn't even throwing it in her face.

"But you have somewhere to be." Quinn nods, putting her hand back in her own lap, and straightening her gown over her knees.

"Yeah, I'm really late already." Finn says, oblivious to the fact Quinn's mood has shifted.

She picks at the food, as she hears him putting on the clothes he'd shed before getting the hot tub the night before. She has no doubt he's probably going to meet Rachel for one of those weekend sessions Schue makes them do to keep in sync on their solos. The worst part is, she can't yell it him and tell him not to go. How would that look...the very morning after he sat and watched her come on top of his best friend? And still , he loves her enough to make her breakfast. Even if he admits he's going to make-out with manhands or something. There's nothing she can say.

So Quinn just smiles up at Finn when he reappears beside her, dressed and ready to leave. He smiles back stroking under her chin, and eating a few berries from her plate, playfully trying to get her to eat a few more. Maybe it's the loss of her innocence the night before making her so vulnerable and needy feeling, or maybe she's just about to get her period or something, but when Finn leans down and kisses her head, whispering some sweet sort of goodbye, she feels like she'll do just about anything to get him to stay here.

She also realizes that without sex to really hang over his head now that he's been with her, she's sort of out of leverage anyway. And she blushes when the thought crosses her mind to offer to blow him if he'll skip the singing session. She hates herself a little when she opens her mouth to do just that, but instead just stands up and pulls him into a long, slow kiss.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Her hands hold the collar of his shirt.

"Me too baby." He pulls her close, kissing her forehead again several more times.

Finn keeps on holding her as she clings to him, trying to think of the mailman to forget she's still not wearing panties, and that she's definitely still got to be wet from the fingering. And he's pretty sure those are her hard nipples he feels against his chest, and he remembers how deliciously pink they are. He shakes his head quickly, because he knows exactly where this is going to go if he doesn't cool down and go.

"I gotta go...give Puck a ride home when he wakes up?" She nods, and he holds her face, "Go back to bed and sleep some more...you look tired."

"I love you." Quinn tries, and folds her arms uneasily around her waist, following him to her door "And tell_ her _I said hello." There. She was sending a greeting. A mild one. That on top of losing her virginity. Wow. She was really growing up here.

"I love you too Q...you're amazing." Finn smacks a kiss on her lips, and she almost believes him. "And I'm sure she will be happy you remembered to say hi...she thinks you two need to hang out more."

Quinn's jaw drops open at that thought, and disgust is in her eyes. Finn's expression is confused.

"Why do you look like that, I thought you loved my mom?"

As it turns out, Finn was not rushing off to see Rachel. Just rushing off to take his mother to the plant nursery like he promised he would.

Much later in the afternoon, when she finally has the house to herself again, she'll hear a knock at the door and find a bush of fresh daises still growing from their nursery cartons. And she'll be happy. But also confused. Not by the flowers though. By what happened when Puck finally woke up earlier.


	3. The Morning After: Puck

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters in this fic. The fic title is taken from the Britney Spears song, _"3"_, as well as are the the lyrics that open the story. All credit goes to her, and her writers.

**A/N: **Here's the last one guys. Again, sorry for the typos. I might correct them later and reload, when my stack of assignments isn't crying for attention!

**Rated:** M

* * *

"_livin' in sin-_

_is the new thing"_

The next time she wakes up, he's on top of her.

Well, not exactly on top of her. He's merely hovering over, a hand on the bed on either side of her, tracing her collar bone with his full lips. Her eyes aren't open yet. She's not even totally awake, but she can feel him. Feel his lips on her skin, his torso lightly pressing against her breasts, and his knee gently parting her legs a bit. He presses the knee against the sheer cloth of her night gown, gently kneading her sex with it.

"Mmm" She hums, eyes fluttering, but not opening.

Puck is pleased. And horny.

He's dreamed about her all night. He thought those dreams would stop if he ever truly got a taste of what it was like to be with her. The mystery would be gone. She'd be just another girl he fucked, and then forgot about. The moment sleep overtook him, he could see that wasn't true. Her face was still there.

Most of the dreams had been dirty. Naturally. Some of them were just flashes of what had already happened. Memories of her groaning as he awakened her sexual side by being the first person stroke her. The first person to feel her warm moisture. Memories of her whimpering as she lay with her back to his chest and he fondled her breasts. Memories, sweet sweet memories, of her on top of him. Her perfect little hand surrounding his hard length, helping him slide in her soaking entrance. It had been a true test of his sexual prowess, not coming as soon as he felt her.

Of course there'd been fantasy elements to the dream. Like the absence of Finn. Then dream he'd had about the hot tub sex. And the locker room sex. And the bleacher sex. And the Spanish class room sex ( _muy_ _caliente_). And the mattress store sex. And the pool store sex. And _fuck_, he is obsessed with the thought of fucking her. Or obsessed with the fucking thought of her.

Needless to say, he'd woken up harder than a diamond in an ice storm

As Puck is sucking her neck, he suddenly remembers he didn't get a proper taste of her the night before. Only the the lingering after flavor on her lips. He smirks, because he knows exactly what will wake her up.

Pushing the garment up with ease, he takes a minute to admire how flawless she is. Delicate folds with just enough dark hair on her mound to make him grunt. It almost isn't fair, how perfect she's allowed to be. It's enough to drive any man insane. That's why he feels no guilt that she's his best friend's girl when he licks her lower lips all the way across, causing her to shiver in her sleep. He counts this as a small crime. The big crimes are the things he's thinking of doing to her. He doesn't feel guilty for those either. No man could resist. Unless he was some superhuman fucker. And Puck happens to think superheroes and comics are for geeks.

He darts is his tongue into to taste her, surprising a shudder of his own at the musky sweet flavor that fills his mouth. She gasps, though still asleep, and he can't contain his cocky grin. Not because she gasped. Because of what she gasped.

A breathy, "Oh, Puck"

He likes to think it either means she's dreaming about him, or else her body instantly knows the feel of his. Either of those boost his ego.

"Wake up, babe" He murmurs against her inner thigh "I want you to watch this."

This is when Quinn's eyes flutter open gently, meeting his heavy stare. Her breath hitches, because even though his body so close to hers feels so right, she knows it's so wrong.

"No...no...no" Quinn protests, weakly "We can't...you have to stop..."

"Stop what?" The football player asks innocently, kissing a line up her, not missing in an inch in his trail. His lips are so warm they even seem to burn through the material of her gown. Skin on skin would feel better, but his touch is powerful.

"You _know _what." She warns, but it comes out in a heavy, ecstasy filled sigh because his lips have reached one of her breasts, and he's rubbing his them lightly across her hardened nipple. The gown is so sheer, that he can see it's pinky hue even covered. "This stopped being okay last night...it ended last night."

"No way." He says, and he's trying to sound smirky, but can't hide the rush of intensity in his tone "Last night...was only the _start._"

"I...I have a boyfriend." She reminds him, despite not being able to remember his name at the moment, because Puck has decided the other nipple is jealous, and has started teasing it as well.

"And _I _have a massive hard-on." He grunts in return. "I think_ that's_ the more pressing issue."

She purses her lips, trying to ignore the pressure mounting, and simultaneously pushing upward on his chest "There's lotion on my end table to handle that issue with."

Puck's gaze narrows, and they glare at eachother for a moment, but he allows her to push him off.

He rolls over, laying on his back. He puts his thumbs in the short's Finn lent him, and pulls them down past his waist, freeing his cock.

"W-h-hat are you doing?" Quinn breathes out, looking over only slightly, from her peripheral vision.

"Taking care of it." He explains.

She thinks he's bluffing. He's not really going to -

"Oh baby..." He grunts, and she turns to look at him full on now.

His hand is wrapped around himself, massaging and rubbing, his eyes closed.

"Puck" She breathes lightly. She can't stop watching him. Oh god, this is perverse and she should be ladylike and just look away, or leave the room or something. But she can't. The harder he pumps, the more turned on she is. "Puck" She says he is name again, louder.

"Quinn" He groans, as if he's answering her sex call or something, not slowing his hand at all.

"Stop...stop doing that" She whispers

"I...I can't" He moans.

"No...I mean...stop using your hand..." Quinn's not sure when she made up her mind, but it's made up "Use me instead."

Obviously, Puck needs little convincing. He's back in place over her in a second.

She spreads her legs, and he jerks the gown over her head, then positions himself, moving his tip just barely into her. He doesn't go any further yet.

He leans up and whispers against her lips "Tell me you want me"

"I want you." She promises, because there's no denying it now. He can feel how turned on she is.

"Say my name." Puck insists, nibbling at her lower lip

"Puck" She groans, ans wiggles her hips upward, begging him with her body to slip further in "I want you, Puck"

He slides further into her, groaning at the warm feeling.

That's when it catches his eye. Resting peacefully, right above her little perky tits. The golden necklace. Symbol of her innocence. He gathers the cross up in his mouth as he begins to be rock inside her. Maybe to signify to her that she's not God's good little girl anymore. Not Daddy's good little girl. Not even Finn's good little girl. She's all his. Her body says so,

Quinn doesn't notice this symbolism. She's too bust arching up into him, wrapping her legs around his waist, needing more of him and needing it right now.

"Harder." She begs, hips jarring upwards faster "Harder and deeper."

Fuck. He loves hearing her say dirty shit. Puck complies, allowing himself to enter her so deeply that he needs to steady himself by grabbing the headboard.

Their rhythm is reckless and abandoned now. Quinn is screaming and groaning things that sound vaguely like prayers of thanks to God. Ironically, Puck's teeth are still clutching the cross in an animalistic fashion. It only falls out when he comes with a jerk, seconds after she's shook like mad with her orgasm.

They lay there on the bed breathing hard, and sweating like crazy for a while.

Quinn closes her eyes and in her mind, promises God and Finn that it's the last time it will ever happen.

Five minutes later, she's on top of him, and they're fucking like animals again.

She doesn't make any more promises. She's bad at them.

Puck apparently doesn't know this, because later when she drives him home, and they pull up to his house, he looks over at her "Promise me...promise me I haven't touched you for the last time."

"It was supposed to be the one time" She says, taking in a breath, and looking out the window "Just for...life experience sake."

"Yeah...and fuck...it was the best experience of my life" He smirks, "All three times."

"Four." Quinn sheepishly reminds him. The fourth time was a total accident on her part though. She could have sworn she locked the to door to the bathroom when she went to shower after number three.

Puck knows it was four, but while the first time was amazing, he's just counting the ones that were just her and him. No Finn.

"It doesn't have to end." Puck says, putting his hand over hers.

She curls her fingers around his briefly, but then pulls her hand back in her own lap.

"Yes...yes it does." Quinn nods, "I'm with Finn...we're in love...he loves me."

Finn is his boy. He loves him like a brother, so he won't say anything against him. But, he's not giving up on Quinn either.

"Just give this thing a chance, Fabray."

"Why?" She asks, turning her green gaze on him, his dark one meeting hers. "What good reason is there for me hurting Finn..._a guy who loves me_...like that?"

He can't find the words to explain it to her. Well, he finds them, but they're not standard in the Noah Puckerman vocabulary, so it's taking time to push them out.

"Your mom's at the door." Quinn says finally, after the silence "You better get out."

So he does. Just like that, he gets out, closes her car door, and trudges up his walk.

She barely admits it to herself, but she's disappointed he didn't answer. Maybe even a little devastated.

Quinn spends the rest of the day dealing with all these new feelings by watching her parents _Touched by an Angel _DVD set, and eating almost the whole tub of ice cream. All the sex left her ravenously hungry. She tells herself all the calories are okay because she worked off so many today.

She's starting to feel a little better when she hears a knock at the door, and her phone buzzes at the same time. She reads the text on the way to the door, which she finds Finn's daisies behind when she opens. A little note stuck in the petals of one reads _"I love you Q - Finn" _They make her happy, but also confused. Confused because of what happened earlier with Puck. And more confused because of the text message still open on the phone in her hand. Puck's answer to the question he left hanging earlier in the car:

_Puck: cuz i love you too._


End file.
